Lilt of Warfare
by Velvinerii
Summary: Langit Ternate bergemuruh di atas pantainya yang bersimbah darah. Anak laki-laki itu memegang erat bambu berlumur darah di tengah tebaran mayat, menatap seorang pria yang telah kehilangan nyawa, bertanya-tanya; mengapa pria ini tersenyum di bawah luka dan derita? OC Male!Indonesia. Historical, kinda. SLIGHT gore. Oneshot gaje super pendek. Full warning inside.


Warning: Historical (kinda… ._.), OCMale!Indonesia, berdasarkan pengusiran Portugis dari Ternate pada tahun1575. Oneshot gaje yang pendek sangat Q_Q. Rate T for slight gore. Angst gagal. Maybe typo(s). Don't expect anything spectacular, I'm still a newbie wO. Mungkin sejarah meleset karena saya cuma sedikit riset—dan dapet inspirasi dari buku IPS SD =_=

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Buku IPS Terpadu kelas enam—atau lima? kayaknya lima, deh—punya yang nulis #lupa #dor

* * *

Lilt of Warfare

1575  
Langit gelap bergemuruh muram di atas laut yang bergolak antusias. Karang-karang hitam yang kasar tak bergoyah menyambut pelukan liar ombak laut yang mengganas. Burung-burung terbang pulang ke sarang masing-masing, tak ingin terjebak badai yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak baru berumur sekitar enam tahun melangkah bertelanjang kaki di atas butiran-butiran pasir putih. Tangannya yang berkulit sawo matang menggenggam erat sebilah bambu yang ujungnya diruncingkan dan berlumur darah kering. Mata cokelat gelapnya memandang dingin ke arah lautan. Sudah dua hari berlalu…

Angin kencang bertiup membawa aroma asin laut, memainkan rambut hitam ikalnya yang dipotong pendek. Mata sejernih kaca itu berpaling memandang pantai yang dipenuhi mayat dan darah. Anggota-anggota tubuh berceceran. Tangan dan kaki yang tertebas tergeletak kaku di atas pasir. Mata-mata yang terbuka menatap kosong ke arah langit. Sementara yang tertutup kelopaknya berwarna kelabu dingin. Isi perut yang terburai dihinggapi lalat dan didiami belatung. Sinar mata anak itu melunak dan meredup dalam kesedihan. Bau amis yang menguar dari bagian-bagian tubuh membusuk bercampur dengan aroma laut. Anak itu berpaling lagi, kini menatap seonggok mayat pria setengah baya dengan lubang di dada kiri, terbaring kaku di dekat kakinya. Luka sobek menghias wajah dan perutnya. Bibirnya yang pucat melengkung membentuk seulas senyum samar. Anak lelaki itu—yang sudah sejak lama menyebut dirinya dengan nama Garuda—berjongkok, mengernyit merasakan luka tusuk di perutnya bergesekan dengan penutup lukanya. _Mengapa pria ini tersenyum?_ Pertanyaan itu berputar di benaknya. Garuda menatap kosong wajah pucat pria itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh luka di dada kiri si pria.

"Anak kecil tak seharusnya berada di sini dan melihat pemandangan seperti ini," suara ramah yang selalu terdengar tegas itu membuat Garuda menoleh.

"Anda tahu saya bukan anak kecil—dan bahkan lebih tua dari Anda," jawab anak itu. Pria setengah baya di belakangnya tergelak keras. Ia masih meletakkan tangan kecilnya di atas luka si pria, merasakan cairan basah yang masih sedikit hangat membasahi telapak tangannya. Garuda mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si mayat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka tak kembali ke sini lagi setelah pertempuran terakhir kemarin. Aku masih tak percaya kita benar-benar menang..." ujarnya.

Pria itu menaikkan alis. "Ini pertempuran pertamamu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, tentu saja. Walaupun aku belum pernah berperang dengan bangsa lain selain dia… Oh, dan aku selalu kalah," jawab anak itu sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Kemudian ia menghela napas, berceletuk pelan, "Begitu banyak orang-orang yang mati… " Ya, benar. Siapa yang bersalah? Orang itu kah? Yang telah menyulut peperangan di tanahnya. Yang telah merenggut paksa miliknya di belakang senyuman dan keramahan sehangat matahari. Bayangan itu muncul lagi; lelaki dengan rambut cokelat gelap agak panjang yang diikat ke belakang dan mata sebiru lautan tersenyum padanya, berkata bahwa Garuda adalah adik laki-lakinya mulai sekarang. Ia menelan ludah, mengusir bayang-bayang itu dari pikirannya.

Atau dirinya yang salah? Yang tak cukup kuat untuk melindungi bangsa dan tanahnya. Yang terlalu bodoh dan termakan kata-kata orang asing. Yang tak mampu menghentikan pertumpahan darah itu. Garuda mengerjap, terlepas dari benaknya saat pria di belakangnya berbicara lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya, kita menang. Kau sekarang lebih tahu tentang dunia dan perang yang terjadi di atasnya," ujar pria itu.

Garuda tak menjawab. Tangan kecilnya mengusap luka menganga di tubuh si mayat. Pertanyaan itu berdengung lagi di telinganya… _Mengapa pria ini tersenyum?_

* * *

AN:

Cuma buat yang berminat, penjelasan sejarahnya OuO:

Bangsa Portugal diusir dari Ternate karena mereka membunuh Sultan Hairun (1535-1570) pada tahun 1570. Portugal berhasil ditendang keluar pada 1575 setelah lima tahun pengepungan. Nah, sebenarnya kemudian Portugal beralih mengincar Tidore dan membangun benteng lagi di sana pada tahun 1578, tapi cerita saya berhenti di 1575 itu OwO

Oke, ini bukan multichap, seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas. Saya udah coba nerusin, tapi malah jadi aneh, maka saya potong dan selesaikan di sini w Maaf kalau garing, aneh, jelek, nggak nyambung dengan judul, gaje, atau semacamnya TAT

Ada review dalam bentuk komentar, kritik, saran, pembetulan, apapun itu, akan diterima dengan ketek terbuka lebar #dor


End file.
